


too ashamed to do it with you watching me

by xxpaynoxx



Series: futbol ficlets [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>53) things you said in the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	too ashamed to do it with you watching me

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this ship is going to kill me.

They never fuck in the light.

They never turn the light on; they’ve never wanted to. It’s not shame that makes them not want the light on, it’s…complicated.

James knows that Neymar isn’t confident in himself. He’s never given it a thought to connect the dislike for having sex in the dark and Neymar’s insecurity, but he asks eventually.

He’s carving invisible designs on Neymar’s bare back when he asks, and his muscles tense underneath James’ hand. He can tell he’s pressed his face into the pillow, because his face is turned so James can see his ear. The moonlight glints off of the ring he has in his ear.

“I’m ugly.”

He throws it out in the open, and James barely hears it since he’s talking into the pillow, but he catches it and that’s when he gets angry.

“Who told you that? Who the _fuck_  told you that you aren’t beautiful?”

“Me. I did.”

James falls silent, and his hand unconsciously starts moving across Neymar’s body until it reaches his other side and he rolls Neymar onto his side, so they’re facing each other, and he realizes Neymar is _crying._

His eyes are glassy, looking almost blue from the white light of the moon, and his eyelids slide shut as James’s fingers move to wipe the tears from his cheeks, and then from his eyelashes, before cupping his face.

“Look at me, _amor_. You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, honestly. Please, don’t ever do that to yourself, don’t ever tell yourself you aren’t pretty or you’re not worth it because you are. You’re worth everything I have and more.”

He can feel Neymar shaking in his hands, his jaw clenching and his eyes watering all over again, but instead of sadness on his face, it’s relief. It’s relief because, as far as James can tell, nobody has told him that before, at least not to his face directly.

He buries his face into James’ chest, clutching at him.

“Hold me,” he whispers, and James does, running his hands across his bare back and kissing the top of his head, their legs tangling together.

(They don’t fuck in the dark anymore, especially whenever James says how beautiful Neymar looks while riding his dick.

Neymar weakly smacks him, opening his mouth to deny it, but James thrusts forward and he shuts up.)


End file.
